terrinoth_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Devotion
Instead of drawing upon the Turning, some individuals rely on their devotion to and faith in figures of legend and their disciples. Throughout history, heroes and villains with strange and wondrous powers have arisen when Mennara needed them most. None can identify the source of their miraculous abilities for certain. However, a notable few seemed able to grant their gifts to loyal acolytes. Even as those famous (or infamous) figures passed into legend, devoted followers of their examples continued to work miracles in their names. The most divinely gifted disciples are the prophets, who receive great insight from the gods and even glimpses of the future. Spirits of Power The lands of Mennara revere hundreds of divinities, deities, spirits of power, and immortal champions; and thus the varieties of what one might call “religions” are as varied as the cultures that populate this world. Indeed, many entities venerated and celebrated as having divine abilities are endemic to a particular region or even village. Creatures of power, mighty spirits, and exceptional heroes alike defy explanation, but the abilities and blessings they grant to their followers are undeniably real. Although some believe their gods had a part in their civilization's creation, such as A’Tar and the Caliphate of Al-Kalim, the religions of Terrinoth rarely tie their deities to the creation of the world. Stories of the First and the Yrthwrights are not widely known beyond the bounds of Elven society. Most other civilizations have some vague notion that the dragons created Mennara, and are probably to blame for the world being an imperfect and sometimes cruel place. Instead, most think of their personal divinity as a protector of a particular aspect of the world, not its creator. When a devotee of a particular deity acts in a way that supports that deity's mission, the devotee can harness some measure of divine essence and work miracles on their behalf. Some Greyhaven scholars hold that the magics of the Priests of Kellos and other clerics are not divinely sourced, but are instead mislabeled applications of the Turning or accidental invocations of the Empyrean. Perhaps the latter theory is true, and what the common people think of as “gods” are no more than exceptional mortals who tapped into the Empyrean due to the purity of their heart, the intensity of their will, or the benevolence of their intentions. Perhaps every person has the spark of godhood within them, even if only a few have the strength to unleash it. Whatever the source of their power, numerous priests, clerics, disciples, and templars travel Mennara to do their deity’s work. What follows is but a small sampling of the beings they follow, for there are undoubtedly many more divine entities that are sure to have escaped chronicling, or whose presence has been jealously kept a local secret from outsiders. Spirits of Place Besides the powers who are known to stand apart from the natural order, many communities show reverence to local spirits they consider protective or benevolent. Other regions try to appease or deflect attentions from malevolent spirits that haunt bloody historical battlegrounds or primeval forests. One such example is the Tree of Tales, a large oak tree that stands in a clearing close to the eastern edge of the Eventide Forest. According to local legend, the tree is host to a powerful spirit; both the residents of Dragonholt and the Hyrrinx who live within Eventide regard it as sacred or special. Many residents visit the tree to tell it their stories, and they leave behind charms, offerings, even pages of written stories and text. The Tree of Tales is hung with many such offerings, and others are nailed or lacquered to the trunk or tucked into its branches. Kellos, the Blazing Light of Life and Justice According to legend, Kellos is said to have walked the face of Mennara during the most desperate days of the Second Darkness, when Waiqar’s Deathborn Legion laid waste to Terrinoth and the Death Cults he had sponsored spread fear and disorder in the nation’s cities like an evil plague. Kellos took up his mace and swore to see an end to the vile undead, and with his holy fire he burned the flesh and bone of Waiqar's foul creations. He called to his side many other brave adventurers. When they fell in defense of the realm, Kellos saved them from death with his powers of healing, bidding them rise again from the flame. Kellos the Hero was soon lauded as Kellos the Bright and Kellos the Savior, for he was one of the brightest lights of humankind amid the darkness that had washed over the land. At the final battle, when Waiqar’s armies were driven back to the Mistlands, Kellos disappeared. Perhaps he was slain in combat, at last making the final sacrifice for the people and lands he loved. Perhaps he emerged from the battle unscathed and resolved to settle down in some far-off hamlet, enjoying the peace that he had been denied for so many years. His followers, called Disciples of Kellos, believe he ascended to godhood that day, so that he might forever empower those who would fight death with the light and life of fire. His disciples returned to Vynelvale, now a Free City, and lit the Eternal Fire in his name. As they built a cathedral to their founder in Vynelvale, Kellos’ followers taught that heat and life were inextricably intertwined, and that magic which utilized heat and fire could also be used to heal. While their acts of healing were often painful, they were also highly effective. Soon, many citizens of Vynelvale and the surrounding lands had been blessed with Kellos’ healing gifts, and tales of these wondrous miracles spread across Terrinoth. The most pious and powerful priests were even said to be able to bring the dead back to life through the miracle of resurrection. Pilgrims traveled to Vynelvale to witness these wonders or receive healing in turn, and many who did dedicated themselves to spreading Kellos' legacy far and wide. The Church of Kellos had been born. Those who join this church are called Acolytes, and these low-ranking clergy serve to tend his flames and flocks in shrines across Terrinoth. Those Acolytes who have the ability to perform divine feats in Kellos’ name are initiated through the rite of the Fire's Embrace and become Priests or Knights of Kellos (also known as Paladins). They bring healing to towns and villages, or travel the roads to smite evil wherever it arises. The most powerful of Kellos' followers are his High Priests, and it is they who preside over the cathedral at Vynelvale. High Priests called Justicars lead contingents of the priesthood into battle in the most dire times. Now, the brilliant red robes of the Priests of Kellos are a welcome sight across Terrinoth, promising wrath for the wicked and mercy for the meek. While many can be found tending the sick and injured in cities, it is not uncommon to see a priest joining bands of adventurers to pursue their crusade against Kellos' eternal enemy: the forces of undeath. In battle, Kellos’s disciples most often use the power of flame, the symbol of their deity, to smite evil. This can be as simple as conjuring mystical flame around their hand or weapon, or casting out gouts of living flame to consume their foes. Their flames can also heal, and some have claimed they can even resurrect the dead, though this must surely be myth. Encountering these priests is often a double-edged sword; they can offer aid to the sick and dying but may also serve as an indication that the undead or other dangers are nearby. Nordros, Master of Cold and Death Some temples of Kellos teach that the undead are the agents of Nordros the Cold, the ruler of winter who is antithetical to the primary aspects of Kellos. According to their accounts, Kellos had a twin brother named Nordros, whose jealousy of Kellos led him to fall to Waiqar's dark promises. When Nordros joined the Betrayer, he unlocked a terrible power within himself: a mastery over the chill of death. As the twin flames of justice and hope flicker and dim, Nordros' power grows. Only when Nordros is defeated, the temple faithful hold, will Kellos return and winter will be forever banished from the realms. The Weik of Isheim say that Nordros long predates Waiqar, and came down from the north at the dawn of the world, blizzards roaring at his heels. They say that the doughty warriors of Isheim kept him at bay, but each year when the sun grows weak, he returns. The Weik and the cult of Kellos both believe that if Nordros is not kept in check, he will finally gain dominion over the realms and see the entire world encased in ice. The worship of Nordros is almost unheard of in Terrinoth, with only a few pockets in the Howling Giant Hills and Blind Muir Forest. In these areas, some still bring sacrifices to Nordros to keep him appeased and beseech him to spare them from his wrath. A few ambitious individuals in Strangehaven pledge themselves to Nordros and gain dominion over cold and death. Some even count on their resolve to use the magic of ice and death without succumbing to the god's will. The inhabitants of cities like Vynelvale and Dawnsmoor actively persecute any who openly follow Nordros, and the cult of Kellos continues to petition the Citadel to ban the worship of Nordros outright. A'Tar, The Sun God Each of the many gods of Terrinoth and beyond have found a place in Al-Kalim. Of the myriad powers here, the greatest has always been A’tar, the Sun God. It was A’tar who saved the people of Al-Kalim from the Djinni, and it was A’tar who founded the Caliphate. It is said that the Caliph is a direct descendant of A’tar, and that the burning blood that runs in his veins grants him the right to rule. Many believe that, should the Caliph be cut, flames will issue forth from the wound, and A’tar will descend to save his son from harm—though in living memory, none have ever raised a hand against the ruler. As the high priest of A’tar, the Caliph dictates the one true form of worship of the Sun God and ensures that those who blaspheme against A’tar or subvert his message are swiftly dealt with. The Sun God’s influence, however, is diverse, and despite the Caliph’s edict, many cults dedicate themselves to worshiping A’tar in other ways. The Daughters of Cinders burn themselves and see the divine in fire, while the Cabal of the Desert Wind teaches that worshiping the sandstorm is to witness a manifestation of A’tar. The Sun Blessed instruct the devout to go blind staring into A’tar’s brilliance so that they might truly see. Aris, Patron of Peace and Prosperity In the cold grey years following the Third Darkness, when Terrinoth lay in ruins and hope was in short supply, a traveler arrived at a small, half-burnt hamlet one midwinter's eve. Those who had not succumbed to war, plague, or starvation welcomed her as best they could. But they warned her that they had little food left for themselves or guests. The woman, who called herself Aris, told them not to worry. Since they had given her shelter, she would provide a meal in turn. She went to the hearth and stoked the fire, then pulled grain and meats and hearty roots from her pack. Somehow, the stew from her supplies fed the whole village, with enough for the next morning as well. In the weeks that followed, Aris took the villagers out into the woods and showed them where to find stores of nuts and berries. She helped rebuild their homes and make them snug against the cold. When bandits attacked, she even convinced them to settle and give up their marauding ways. Then, she left, stomping off into the snow with her pack on her back. Many areas in Terrinoth have similar tales, though if even a fraction are true she must have wandered for a hundred years. Those she aided built humble shrines to her in their villages and began leaving gifts in the hopes of gaining her blessing and protection. Even thieves soon learned to leave those offerings alone, for any who stole them suffered a multitude of misfortunes for the rest of their lives. Only those with generous hearts could take and redistribute the gifts to those in greatest need. In time, these few began to call themselves her priests. These priests work tirelessly to help the poor and continue Aris’ works and convictions. Her devotees also work to mediate disputes, from arguments between neighbors to wars between barons. While priests of Aris may take up arms to defend the helpless, they always see violence as the last resort (and a personal failing on their part). Aris’ largest shine can be found near the Weeping Basin, in Terrinoth, where the body of the Dragonlord Margath fell to earth after being slain by Baron Roland. Whispers speak of a special order within the priests of Aris called the Watchers, who guard the lake to ensure Margath never rises again. Some say those who visit the crater lake and drink of its waters receive the strength and vigor of Aris herself, but only if they truly need it. Fortuna, Lady of Luck and Trickery Fortuna is, unsurprisingly, a favorite deity of adventurers. Whether she smiles on them or not, after all, tends to determine whether they emerge from a dungeon alive and treasure-laden, or end up in some ogre's larder. Fortuna's devotees say that she once wandered the realms of Lorimor as one of the most infamous connivers and rogues of the age. The stories say she once tricked an entire duchy into believing she was its long lost ruler. She ruled for a year and a day, before vanishing along with the treasuries of the once smug nobles who had praised her heritage and manners. This exploit and hundreds more earned Fortuna countless toasts in countless taverns, and in time people began speaking a prayer to her before throwing dice, deceiving marks, or taking the stage. Perhaps her ascension to divinity was her finest performance and greatest trick of all? There is not so much a clergy of Fortuna as there are supplicants seeking her blessing. There are no known shrines or churches erected in her name; instead, gambling dens set out offering bowls to lure her favor. As soon as eyes turn away, the proffered coins seem to vanish, as Fortuna is always quick to accept her due. The arrival of the desired blessings are, appropriately enough, more a matter of luck. Kurnos, Lord of the Hunt During the Years of Hunger, the primitive people who lived in the lands which would become Terrinoth turned to Kurnos to provide them with the bounty of the forest, and in turn the Lord of the Hunt taught them to take only what they need from the land and honor the animals whose deaths brought them life. Some claim Kurnos was an Elf who, upon exile to Mennara, soon grew enchanted with the trackless forests and abandoned his fellow Latari. Such was his love of the wild that when he encountered one of the mortal races, he taught them to live as one with nature. Given the endless nature of the Elves, he may wander the world still, but such musings hold little interest for his followers. To them, Kurnos is simply their patron, and every hunt is an act of worship. These days, the farms and cities of Terrinoth rely on farming for sustenance, and often only rangers, nomads, and isolated villages remember Kurnos. Although shrines to Kurnos are scattered throughout the countryside, his devotees claim that everything beneath the canopy is his sacred domain. When a hunter wants to honor Kurnos, they often hide a portion of their kill as cleverly as they can. The Lord of the Hunt always tracks down these offerings, but the more challenging the hunt, the greater the reward he may grant in return. The druids of Kurnos are known to also work miracles of healing, and they are capable of controlling the behavior of wild beasts and can find shelter even in the most hostile of environments. They roam the wilds and tend to the needs of the land, ensuring that harmony between peoples, plant, and beast is preserved. The most devout of Kurnos' followers sometimes also gather to celebrate the full moons at Hunter's Circle by Kurnan Lake, where they howl at the moon beside their animal companions. Pollux the Artificer The Artificers of Pollux do not seem to work miracles in the same way as the disciples of Kellos. They are not famed for praying and performing miracles. Instead, they work their magic through feats of engineering, studying enchantments alongside more mundane skills such as carpentry or blacksmithing. The holy sites of Pollux are workshops and forges, where artifacts with powerful magical properties are researched and constructed. The sacred writings of Pollux are treatises on natural elements and recipes for rare reagents. A prayer to Pollux is a call for inspiration and ingenuity to craft the seemingly impossible. No one knows who Pollux was, or what they did in life. There are no stories of great deeds or heroic adventures that accompany the name. Instead, Pollux comes from a series of treatises and diagrams discovered by artificers during the time of the Elder Kings. Each described some wondrous construction or artifact, or provided the formula for some alchemical creation or magical reagent. Each was written on thin sheets of steel, and signed with the name “Pollux.” Those artificers who followed Pollux's instructions claimed the designs must have been inspired by the divine, and each treatise quickly came to be treated as a holy relic. Artificers are regarded with both affection and suspicion by the people of Terrinoth. On one hand, the followers of Pollux have produced a number of revered artifacts used in civic works and military operations. They created the stalwart Ironforged to combat the evil magic-users stalking the underbelly of Nerekhall. Through these deeds and more, the Artificers of Pollux show their devotion and demonstrate the power that belief in their god can offer. Yet the devout keep their formulae close, and they share their knowledge only with those who swear themselves to secrecy. Those jealous of their achievements, especially some of the Runemasters of Greyhaven, have spread unsavory rumors about the source of the artificers' wonders. The Artificers of Pollux are quick to decry such claims as unfounded slander; they insist that they have a responsibility to ensure Pollux's legacy doesn't end up in the wrong hands. Syraskil, Marnn and the Stormlords When the skies alight with black lightning, the world trembles. On the western horizon of the Great Sea, a dark storm churns. Those who would venture beyond those clouds and explore the great unknown are never heard from again. The Stormlords have claimed yet another prize. Sailors who ply the seas between Al-Kalim and the Torue Albes, or along Lorimor, the Kingless Coast, and distant Zanaga, make sure to placate Syraskil, the chaos serpent who guards the edges of the world, with sufficient offerings lest they incur his wrath. They make signs to ward away the great nimbus giant, Marnn, who would smash their ships to smithereens with his great hammer. These and other Stormlords cast their greedy eyes on the wonders of Mennara and would see it destroyed if they had the chance. Legend has it that they were weakened by the legendary seven scions, but it is only a matter of time before the tempest returns to its full strength. Some believe they can harness this power, calling forth the might of angry seas and violent winds to wreak havoc against their enemies. These dark clerics strengthen the Stormlords and bring the day of their return ever closer. Moakileki, the Destroyer The lizard god, Moakileki, is an ancient figure of legend believed to have caused the downfall of the great lizardman empire. A beast of entropic glory, Moakileki is worshipped only by hateful and evil beings who seek the death of the world. Some say the last act of the lizardmen’s potent spellcasters, the Crystal Seers, was to cage Moakileki, giving up their lives in the last days of their empire to entomb the god somewhere beneath the jungles of Zanaga. Heroes seeking out the fabled bejeweled skulls of the Crystal Council may find themselves on the path to Moakileki—and, if they are very unfortunate, perhaps even to the giant lizard’s final resting place. Set, the Deceiver Lies and mystery surround Set, the nagas’ serpent god. Legend has it that Set is the first of the nagas, a huge snake man as tall as the highest jungle trees. A survivor of the catastrophe that brought down the lizardman empire, Set works from the shadows, helping his children in Zanaga reclaim their birthright and growing strong upon their offerings. The nagas believe Set will one day be strong enough to slither out into the world from his hiding place and, one by one, devour the other gods of Zanaga. Tarakhe, the Slumbering Evil Tarakhe, the Plague God, has but recently been defeated and cast back into his sleep of decay beneath Zanaga. An ancient creature of entropy and corruption, he was a bitter enemy to the Mahkim, lizardmen, and Singhara alike. Long ago, Tarakhe grew from the decline and ruin of the lizardman empire, feasting upon its decay and destruction. The god’s minions rampaged across all of Zanaga and its countless cities, scourging most of its peoples from history. Only through the efforts of the Mahkim and the few surviving lizardmen was Tarakhe’s total victory averted; robbed of power, the plague god fell back into his slumber. Though he was cast down, Tarakhe’s influence upon the land remains. In the Noxious Glade, the god’s power has given rise to fungus storms that can induce permanent frenzy and delusion in mortals, while the settlement of Onasan has been taken over by the touched of Tarakhe—twisted mutants only too eager to recruit new members into their family. Creatures, too, have become riddled with the plague god’s influence, from the scar serpents of the Darkwater to the carrion eaters of the Umbral Forest that hang the rotting carcasses of their prey until they can slurp the putrid flesh from their bones. It is through these servants and a shadowy cult of followers that Tarakhe’s legacy remains and still infects the fabric of Zanaga. Only the Singhara and Mahkim continue to fight against the god’s threat. Their greatest fear is that Tarakhe’s miasma will spread beyond the depths of the jungle, and perhaps mark a new rise to power for the god. References # Realms of Terrinoth Category:Arcane Arts